Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Worldwide | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** ** Villains: * Zodiac ** Leo Sect *** Leo *** Unnamed minions ** Pisces Sect *** Pisces *** Unnamed minions ** Gemini Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Shanghainese * ** * * Shanghai Municipal Police * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Parker Tower ** *** **** ***** St Mark's Campanile *** **** ***** Parker Industries London HQ ** *** **** Great Pyramid ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** *** **** ***** **** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last Time | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = William Sliney | Inker2_1 = William Sliney | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed bank robber Other Characters: * Mr. Shea (bank employee) * Mr. Santos * Juliana Santos * Mrs. Santos * Locations: * ** *** Bank of United States *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Breaking Bad | Writer3_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler3_1 = Stacey Lee | Inker3_1 = Stacey Lee | Colourist3_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = What to Expect | Writer4_1 = Dennis Hopeless | Penciler4_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Inker4_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Colourist4_1 = Alvaro Lopez | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Locations: * ** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Church and (Quantum) State | Writer5_1 = Mike Costa | Penciler5_1 = David Baldeon | Inker5_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist5_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Adolf Hitler * Locations: * ** *** **** *** * ** Items: * * * Tailsman * | StoryTitle6 = The Cellar | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Writer6_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler6_1 = Paco Diaz | Inker6_1 = Paco Diaz | Colourist6_1 = Israel Silva | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor6_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** Dr. Shannon Stillwell ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * ** * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Spider's Corner with Petey P. | Writer7_1 = Anthony Holden | Penciler7_1 = Anthony Holden | Inker7_1 = Anthony Holden | Colourist7_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer7_1 = Anthony Holden | Editor7_1 = Anthony Holden | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Aunt May Villains: * Parker Industries ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Sandman (William Baker) ** Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Doppelgänger ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Lizard (Curt Connors) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Other Characters: * Board Members * Ginger Rogers * Kermit the Frog Locations: * Parker Industries Items: * * * Venom (Symbiote) * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Spider-Man has gone global! Parker Industries is more successful than ever, with offices in New York, Shanghai, London and San Francisco and Peter Parker is racking up the frequent flyer miles with his “bodyguard” Spider-Man in tow, of course. But success breeds enemies and a reinvigorated Zodiac have also widened their scope to threaten the whole world. Join Dan Slott and Giuseppe Camuncoli as they take Spider-Man to the next level! This huge first issue also includes stories featuring Silk, Spidey 2099, Spider-Woman and much more! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}